1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for making recording media with audio code images by combining visual images converted from image information and audio code images encoded, to be optically readable, from audio information relating to the image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images taken with a photographing device such as a camera are printed on printing paper by the silver salt photographic method, or on paper or film by using an ink jet printer or the like. Thus, information on photographic objects can be transmitted in the form relying on the sense of sight across wide areas and in a timeless way. Recently, with the advent of the multimedia age, vigorous attempts have been made to use the sense of hearing in the transmission of information, instead of relying solely on the sense of sight. In Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H7-181606 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,557), for example, new media have been proposed which provide not only visible but audible information. According to this technique, sound is converted into an optically readable dot code (audio code image) which is printed along with a still image. The printed dot code image is read with a special scanner to be outputted. These new media are suited to language teaching materials for use in repeating pronunciation practice, illustrated reference books for recording animal cries, and picture books which emit sound.
When creating the above new media, i.e. photographs with audio code images, a landscape photograph, for example, may include sounds around the landscape, or a snapshot may include an image of a person and the voice of that person recorded simultaneously with or after the photo taking. Original sound and image are put to an appropriate encoding process, an necessary, and are taken into an apparatus as audio data and image data, respectively. The audio data and image data are converted into an audio code image and a visual image which are combined and ultimately outputted as a recording medium with the audio code image. When creating numerous recording media with audio code images at the same time, the operator could inadvertently make wrong combinations of audio data (audio code images) and image data (visual images). This can happen since, while an image data displayed on a monitor can be clearly distinguished from other data, an encoded audio data cannot be distinguished though displayed on the monitor.
An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for making photographs with audio code images, which facilitates checking of combinations of audio data (audio code image) and image data (visual image) displayed on a monitor in order to make recording media with audio code images.
The above object is fulfilled, according to this invention, by an apparatus for making recording media with audio code images by combining visual images converted from image information and audio code images encoded, to be optically readable, from audio information relating to the image information, the apparatus comprising a monitor for displaying composite images of the visual images and the audio code images, and an audio code image checking device for transmitting to a speaker a sound corresponding to each of the audio code images displayed on the monitor.
With this construction, in order to make recording media with audio code images, image data (visual images) and audio data (audio code images) are displayed on the monitor, and a sound corresponding to each audio data may be confirmed through the speaker. Thus, there occurs no error in combining the image data and audio data.
The terms frequently used herein will be defined as follows.
The term image data refers to image information in general inputted to the apparatus of this invention and converted into a format processable by this apparatus. The term audio data refers to audio information in general inputted to the apparatus of this invention and converted into the format processable by this apparatus. The term audio code image refers to the audio data encoded and put to a two-dimensional development to be optically readable. This code image takes a concrete form when printed out, but appears only in a dummy form on the monitor screen due to a limitation in resolution of the monitor. The term visual image refers to the image data put to a two-dimensional development to be visually recognizable when printed out or displayed on the monitor.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, the audio code image checking device includes an audio data retriever for reading audio data corresponding to the audio code images from a storage. The audio data having yielded an audio code image is put to a necessary decoding process, and then released as an audible sound from the speaker. For this purpose, the original audio data must of course be stored in the storage as linked to the audio code image.
To cope with a situation where the original audio data is not stored or is inaccessible, the audio code image checking device in another preferred embodiment of this invention includes a reverse converter for reverse converting the audio code images displayed on the monitor (i.e. monitor display form of the audio data) to generate audio signals. Then, even in the absence of audio data having yielded an audio code image, an audible sound corresponding to the audio code image may be released from the speaker based on the reverse conversion of the audio code image.
In a further preferred embodiment of this invention, the audio code image checking device is operable to check a particular one of the audio code images, selected with a pointing device, on a screen of the monitor. In this case, the operator can not only check an audio code image a he or she desires, but check the desired audio code image while locking at a corresponding still image even when the monitor displays a plurality of audio code images or areas representing the audio code images.
In a different embodiment providing a similar advantage, the audio code image checking device is operable to check a particular one of the audio code images, selected by an input made through a keyboard, on a screen of the monitor. Specifically, signs or characters corresponding to the audio code images are displayed in or adjacent display regions of the audio code images on the monitor. By inputting one of these signs or characters through the keyboard, the operator may select an audio code image to be checked. Frames surrounding the display regions of the audio code images may be highlighted, or the display regions of the audio code images may be reversed. The display regions of the audio code images may be successively selected with arrow keys or the like, and a selection may be confirmed by pressing an enter key or the like, to determine an audio code images for checking.
In a further preferred embodiment of this invention, the apparatus comprises also an object generator for generating a single object corresponding to one of the recording media by selecting and combining image data and audio data to be recorded on the one of the recording media, the object generator having an object makeup information controller for maintaining object makeup information including a layout of a visual image corresponding to the image data in the object generated and an audio code image corresponding to an audio data in the object generated. With this construction, even where one recording medium includes numerous audio data and image data to be recorded thereon, not only an integrated control is performed therefor, but their layout is controlled also. Thus, the audio data and image data recorded may easily be altered afterward.
Other features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description of the embodiments to be taken with reference to the drawings.